starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Watto
Watto er en fiktiv karakter i Star Wars universet , figurerede i filmene The Phantom Menace og Attack of the Clones . Han er computer-genereret og spillet af stemme skuespiller Andy Secombe . Han er en gennemsnitlig hærdet, grådige Toydarian , og ejer af en brugt varer butik i Mos Espa på planeten Tatooine . Blandt Watto ejendele er slaver Shmi Skywalker og hendes søn, Anakin . Han erhverver dem efter at have vundet en podracing væddemål med Gardulla the Hutt, og han sætter dem begge til at arbejde i hans butik. Anakin demonstrerer en utrolig evne til udstyr reparation, og Watto beslutter sig for at drage fordel af det ved at have drengen fastsætte diverse brudt udstyr i butikken. Han til sidst mister Anakin i et podracing væddemål med Qui-Gon Jinn , da han spil på en konkurrent, Sebulba , der er besejret af Anakin. Indhold hide 1 Koncept og skabelse 2 Optrædener 2,1 I andre medier 3 Reception 4 Referencer 5 Eksterne links [ redigér ] Koncept og skabelse Indledende design for Watto var af en mere fugl-lignende karakter, herunder fjerdragt og et næb. Et andet design, fangarme og en cigar. [ redigér ] Watto ansigt opstod i en tidlig Neimoidian billede af design direktør Doug Chiang . Den kroget stamme og skæve tænder blev fremført til Toydarian design. [ redigér ] Animation supervisor Rob Coleman indså, at udlændingens tandarbejde skulle nogle ændringer, når tiden kom til at skabe Watto på skærmen, som Watto er forrevne tænder gjorde læbe-synkronisering vanskelig. For at løse problemet, Coleman afbrød en af Watto s fortænder, hvilket giver ham en "hjørne-of-the-munden" folkesprog. [ redigér ] Lyden af hans vinger flagrende er en buet optagelse af lyd designer Ben Burtt åbning og lukning af en paraply . [ redigér ] [ edit ] Optrædener Watto optræder første gang i Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace , den første titel kronologisk i Star Wars serien. Han har både en evne til studehandler og en modstand til "Jedi Mind Trick", en teknik, der bruges til at overtale folk. Han er både en junk forhandler og slave ejer på planeten Tatooine , der besidder både Shmi Skywalker og hendes søn Anakin . Når udfordret til et væddemål for Anakin frihed, Watto enig. Efter Anakin beats Sebulba , en konkurrerende racer, som han udfordrede hele løbet, han deltog i, blev han slap. Watto gør en endelige udseende i efterfølgeren Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones , der finder sted 10 år efter den oprindelige film, den nu voksne Anakin vender tilbage til Tatooine for at finde sin mor. Søgning Mos Espa, finder han Watto, der har mistet sin butik og er nu subsistensløs. Watto fortæller Anakin at han solgte Shmi for nogle år siden til et vandindhold landmand ved navn Cliegg Lars . Watto gør flere optrædener i Star Wars-serien ' Expanded Universe . En udseende detaljer sin tid på hans hjem planet, før han kom til Tatooine under en krig. Den fortæller også, hvordan han opretholdt sin brækkede brosme og handicappede ben. Han senere lærer sin virksomhed savvy fra Jawaerne , indfødte til planeten Tatooine. Hans sidste optræden er i ikke-kanoniske Star Wars tegneserie Star Wars: visionære, der afslører, at Watto bliver dræbt, da Darth Maul , antagonist af The Phantom Menace, møder ham efter at opspore hans nemesis, Obi-Wan Kenobi , for at få hævn for hans nederlag under Slaget om Naboo. [ edit ] I andre medier Han er også en spilbar figur i Lego Star Wars videospil. Watto er også tilgængelig til at købe som en Lego minifigur, under Lego Star Wars linje. [ edit ] Reception I bogen Den Hellige Familie og dens arv, diskuterer forfatteren Albrecht Koschorke tilstedeværelsen af "Den Hellige Familie" i Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace og erklærede, at mens der ikke var nogen "omsorgsfuld værge ser over moderen og den hellige barn, "Watto fungerer på samme position som en" mand, der besidder patriarkalske beføjelser uden at være far. " 1 Det er blevet foreslået, at denne karakter er stødende, fordi han ligner en stereotyp jødisk karikatur. Han har en stor næse, små stikkende øjne, og taler i en skurrende, hebraisk klingende accent og er portrætteret som grådige og begærlige, en anden fælles stereotype billede af jøder. J. Hoberman af The Village Voice kaldte ham en åbenlys etnisk stereotyp på grund af hans kroget næse. 2 Bruce Gottlieb fra Slate Magazine kritiserede ham så godt, sammenligne sin karakter til antisemitiske forestilling om, at den jødiske race er "bag slave handel ". 3 Patricia J. Williams fra The Nation , at Watto også blev beskrevet som en stereotyp opfattelse af arabere , men at han var "mere omfattende anti-semitisk -. både anti-arabiske og anti-Jøde" 4 Hun tilføjede, at Watto mindede hende om et "anti-semitisk karikatur offentliggjort i Wien i begyndelsen af det 20. århundrede. " 1 Jane Prettyman af den amerikanske anmeldelse bemærkede, at efter at have forladt teatret, hørte hun to unge drenge beskriver ham som ' den underlige lille jødisk fyr med vinger, "beskriver hans skildring som" slet ikke subtil, "og at" det kan tælles på at skylle ud allerede dannet Jøde-hadere blandt unge publikum og give dem tilladelse til at fortsætte deres had højt . " 5 Editors til IGN rangeret Watto 78:e på deres liste over Star Wars figurer. De skrev, at han var "en af de mest forvirrende videnskabelige anomalier" på grund af "ideen om, at et væsen så potbellied er i stand til at holde sig oven vande så længe". De tilføjede, at han var "ingen fyrste" for hans skrupelløse tilbud.